Mansion of Doom
by Umineko-san
Summary: What happens when you invite the Inutachi and others to Naraku's mansion? Read and find out. Note: but they dont KNOW its his mansion. o.O FUNNINESS and EVILNESS involved.
1. The Invitation

HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO AGAIN!!!!!

UMINEKO IS BACK!!!!! Miss me? No? _Why you little…._

Anyway, I was planning on starting this fanfic after completing my Mikomi one. But no-one seems to be reviewing it and my inbox is lonely. SO I decided to start it anyway! But please don't rush me cuz I have absolutely no idea for the ending yet. I'll be improvising as I go. ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: _Sniff! _I'm just so happy to be back that I'll you can keep Inuyasha!!! ……………………….For now………………………………sorry.

**The Invitation**

Kouga skidded through Sesshoumaru's front door and into his home clutching a crumpled booklet in his sweaty hands. He was breathing hard and grinning from ear to ear. The excited wolf demon looked around with shining eyes at everyone sitting at the breakfast table, he was in luck. Inuyasha's apartment, which he shared with his roommate Miroku, had burnt down in a freak accident and Kagome's apartment which was directly below his and also shared with her roomy Sango was badly burnt also which meant that they all had to crash somewhere else…..and Sesshoumaru was the only one who had a house…..and a pretty big house at that. The only reason Sesshoumaru allowed them to even step foot in his pristine home was because Inuyasha had resentfully promised to clean it for a whole month, for free.

Kouga stared around eagerly at them all; Kagome chatting animatedly to Sango about the redecoration of their apartment, Miroku gazing at Sango while pouring milk onto his toast, Sesshoumaru ignoring his surroundings and reading the economics page of the newspaper placidly and Inuyasha staring moodily into his bowl of soggy cereal mourning his ruined apartment.

"Hey guys!" He said excitedly, but no-one seemed to be paying attention.

"Dudes! You gotta see this!" He yelled waving the brochure in the air. Nothing.

"HEY!!!! I'M TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE!!!!" Everyone quietened down and turned to look at him irritably. Sesshoumaru still had his eyes on the newspaper but Kouga knew he was listening.

"Guess what? This totally weird thing happened to me this morning! I was just walking down the street when this strange old lady bumped into me, right?" Kouga paused and tried to regain his breath while his four friends waited for the point of his interruption.

"And I thought she robbed me, right? So I check my pockets and I found this!" He waved the brochure in the air once again and waited for some kind of reaction from them. Inuyasha shrugged and said slowly "Sooo?" Kouga rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"SOOO, It's a sign! I look at it, right? And it's a competition to win two whole weeks in some mansion for TEN PEOPLE! The first group that calls wins the trip and my wolfy senses are telling me that no-one knows about this yet so if we call now then we can win!" Kouga finishes breathing rapidly and looks at them all enthusiastically. Everyone (apart from Sesshoumaru who had decided that this was a waste of his time and turned his page to carry on reading) blinked at him and immediately went back to their talking and sulking. Kouga's arms which had been flailing around for the last five minutes flopped down to his sides in shock.

"Oh come on! This is a chance of a lifetime! The old lady! Sign!" He shouted desperately prodding the brochure violently.

Kagome took pity on him and asked him kindly. "Where's the trip to then?" Kouga's eyes lit up again and he scanned the brochure. Everyone waited with baited breath until Kouga lifted his head up and waggled his eyebrows.

"To a creepy mansion up North" There was an instant uproar from them all (except for Sesshoumaru) Kouga gawped at them all, catching complaints like "No way!" and "I have to work!" and "I'm scared of ghosts!" and "My hair always frizzes up when I go north!" and "You're screwing me right?" and "You're kidding!" They all stopped abruptly when Sesshoumaru slammed the newspaper down on the table for silence.

"It is outrageous enough for me to allow you filthy beings into my home soiling my reputation and destroying everything you manage to see. As a _minimum_, have the courtesy of leaving me to read in peace during the morning." Sesshoumaru glared at them in turn, briskly shook his newspaper straight and continued to read. After that there was no sound except for the occasional coughs and scraping of spoons. Kouga, who had been standing impatiently, waiting for the right moment, finally broke the silence.

"So….do I call?"

"I can't go anyway, I have to work" Inuyasha mumbled,

"I have to round up money to pay my bills this week. I'm in debt." Said Miroku coolly.

"I have to look after Kohaku; he's in the hospital again." Sango said promptly.

Kouga's smile seemed to fade with every excuse, he looked at Kagome hopefully. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um…well…to tell the truth Kouga, I just don't want to go." Kouga's smile faded completely. He hung his head and turned to leave when he remembered someone. He spun around,

"How about-"

"I have no time nor interest for your pathetic, idiotic competition." Sesshoumaru said tonelessly.

Inuyasha suppressed a snort while Kouga turned to leave. His glow gone. Then suddenly his head lifted up, and he turned to face them.

"Wait a second…I know all your schedules." He pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha.

"You got fired yesterday" Inuyasha growled at him for revealing his secret and glared at Sesshoumaru who had let out a quiet snort just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Kouga's accusing finger moved to Miroku.

"You're not in debt; you're waiting for some guy to pay what he owes _you_. But that can wait for two weeks." Miroku sighed deeply and grabbed more toast. Kouga pointed at Sango,

"You don't need to check on your brother cuz your friend is. I know because I called her. And anyway the hospital says he's better already." Sango looked as though she was ready to murder him. Kouga lowered his finger and sighed happily.

"But there aren't ten of us anyway, so…I guess we can't go." Kagome piped up. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kouga thought about it.

"Okay, so there's Kagome, dog turd, pervert and boomerang lady…" He said counting them off with his fingers, "Me…and..." He glanced at Sesshoumaru who was secretly laughing to himself about Inuyasha getting fired and that they all had to go to some stupid mansion for two weeks.

"And………Sesshoumaru." Kouga said. Sesshoumaru stopped sneering and put down the newspaper.

"Yeah so that means the little girl and the frog can go too, so that makes….eight. Two more…Well…I guess I could ask Kagura and Naraku. That's it then! I'm gonna call right now!"

Kouga rushed over to the cordless phone and was about to pick it up when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him when his fingers were inches away from it.

"Touch that phone with your sordid paws and I will _slay you_." He said threateningly. "And I will certainly NOT be accompanying you and your dim-witted friends to that _trip_"

"Go and Inuyasha will clean your house for three months." Kouga said quickly.

"WHAT!!???" Inuyasha roared but Sesshoumaru was already considering it. He was not working at the moment despite what he had said before so…why not? He hadn't seen Rin in a while and if it was a mansion then there was no need to be around Inuyasha and his clan.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said and went back to his newspaper. Inuyasha goggled at him and silently shook an angry fist at Kouga, but the wolf was already gabbling over the phone and hopping excitedly on the spot. It was obvious to everyone that they were all going.

---O0o---

Meanwhile, on the other side of town in Naraku's home, where Kagura was munching dry toast and secretly fanning Naraku's coffee so that it would cool down before he could drink it, while Naraku himself spoke over the phone. He hung up and walked over to the table with a triumphant smile on his face.

"That was the wolf." Kagura carried on munching carelessly.

"He fell for it. He actually thinks he _won_." Naraku let out a dry laugh at the memory of Kouga's face when Naraku "accidentally" bumped into him and slipped the fake brochure in his pocket. Kagura pretended not to hear him.

"Looks like the whole gang will be going." He bent down and whispered in Kagura's ear "Including _Sesshoumaru_." Kagura stopped chewing. Naraku straightened up and gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He picked up his mug of now cold coffee and neared it to his lips. Kagura smiled humourlessly, she knew how he hated cold coffee; unfortunately Naraku saw her expression and without tasting it, he walked over to the sink and poured it all down the drain. He "hmphed" and went over to the phone and waited. It rang.

"Ah, now that should be the idiot inviting me to my own mansion. This has to be my best trick yet, don't you think Kagura?"

**So! What do you think? Good start? Should I quit before it gets any worse? Tell meee! Please review! No-one reads for free you know!**


	2. Terrible traveling

Many thanks to: kagomefan595, Blahsblah2001 (nah, I just didn't have anything else to put), littlefiction, winniepoo13 and everyone else. Damn all yez who read it and didn't review….yes, I know who you are.

**The journey there**

It was five AM and Kouga was already up and about…but he was the only one. The rest of the gang remained in bed and refused to get up on such a wet and bleak morning.

Sesshoumaru went about his business and avoided Kouga as best as he could, which proved to be extremely difficult as the wolf demon had decided to prepare breakfast for everyone with the hope that the smell would lure them out of bed. Oh how wrong he was.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT DIED!!???" Inuyasha yelled from under the covers.

"SHADDUP!" Kouga bellowed back. "It's the delicious smell of my homemade pancakes" He added pleasantly while flipping them over with a half melted spatula. The gang began to get up and move about. Miroku shuffled into the bathroom to shave, Sango came into the kitchen in her pyjamas carrying Kirara (or Kilala for those who don't watch it in Japanese), Kagome stumbled into the kitchen and flopped down into a chair with her head in her hands and Inuyasha decided to wake up the whole neighbourhood by stomping into the kitchen complaining about the smell and waving the air in front of him as if it were poison gas.

"OMFG whatever that is STINKS!! It smells worse than Miroku's socks and that's saying something"

"In my defence, Kirara chose to chew up all my socks and those were the last pair." Miroku said glaring at Kirara who was purring contently in Sango´s arms.

Kagome got to her feet to prepare some breakfast but Kouga pushed her back down into her seat.

"Nah ah aah! _I_ have already made breakfast, and its enough for three helpings each!" Everyone groaned loudly as Kouga plonked the plateful of malodorous pancakes in the middle of the table. Sesshoumaru hmphed and peered over the top of his newspaper to take pleasure at the sight of them all forcing the foul food down.

Inuyasha sniffed his pancake and made a face of profound repulsion.

"Bleurgh! I swear this stuff will kill us"

Kouga who was wolfing down his own share shook his head and said with his mouth full "Nonsense! This recipe has been in my clan for 300 years"

"Are they all dead?" Inuyasha asked

Kouga seemed to be thinking about it while he chewed and answered slowly "Well, yeah but-"

"I rest my case" Inuyasha said pushing his plate away.

"So, Kouga…how did you make them?" Kagome asked with polite interest.

Kouga gulped down his mouthful of mush and said enthusiastically "Well, first I mashed up all the ingredients in a bowl – oh yeah that reminds me, when I was mixin' my plaster got lost so if you find it then –" At that precise moment there was a gagging sound and Miroku spat something on the table. Kouga's face lit up as he reached over and picked up the soggy plaster and wrapped it around his injured finger. Sesshoumaru watched all this with a revolted expression.

"_I think I'm gonna be sick_" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet slowly muttering something like "Must organize papers" and strode out of the room calmly. Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right, he's gonna barf"

Suddenly the phone rang making everybody jump (and giving Inuyasha a chance to stuff his pancake into a napkin under the table). Kouga leapt to pick it up.

"Yes this is Kouga" He said rapidly.

A man with the voice of a presenter answered him on the other side,

"CONGRATULATIONS!! Today is the day when you and ten lucky friends get to stay in a spoooooky mansion for two _awesome_ weeks! It will be a trip you and your friends will never forget!"

"Wow! Really? So how do we get there?"

The voice seemed to be stuck for a moment. "Er…..well, you take yourselves and we'll….meet you there! How's that sound?"

"Great! I know exactly who'll drive us. Thanks! See ya!" He hung up and spun around to beam at his friends.

"Okay guys, here's the thing. If we can get through the two weeks there then there's a reward of 50.000 yen so – "

"WHAT!?? 50.000 YEN?? Why didn't you say so!? LETS GO" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping to his feet and making for the door. Kagome also leapt to her feet, but for a different reason.

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha slammed into the floor and twitched. Kagome put her hands on her hips and faced them all. She had a few doubts to clear up first.

"Okay, let's not go crazy over a few Yen-" Inuyasha pulled his head out of the floor and yelled "A few Yen??? Are you crazy woman!?"

"Osuwari" WHAM. Inuyasha returned to his previous state. Kagome sighed,

"As I was saying. We have to be careful about the company we're in. I mean, are you sure we should let Naraku come along? Don't you think he'll try to steal the shards, become an almighty powerful demon and take over the world like he tried to do before? I really don't feel safe staying in the same house as him."

Kouga rushed to her side and put one arm around her and another over his heart.

"Kagome, I swear I will protect you better than that useless fleabag ever could. You can count on me, my future woman."

Inuyasha growled into the floor but remained sprawled there.

666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---666---

After everyone had chucked Kouga's pancakes in the garbage, they all took a few minutes to say farewell to their current home. A while later, they were outside the door carrying their luggage and shouting at Kagome to hurry the hell up.

"I'm coming! Hold on a sec!"

"Lady Kagome we have been waiting for 1800 seconds." Miroku said impatiently.

"Okay okay! I'm coming out." She hurried out the door clutching a blue sweater. They all stared at it suspiciously.

"What? It's just in case I get cold on the way" She explained hurriedly. Inuyasha shrugged and gestured for them to follow Kouga who was already halfway down the street. Sesshoumaru was left to lock up.

Soon enough, they were all standing at the corner of the wet street waiting.

"As much as I like to have you all in silence I must enquire, what are we waiting for wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Kouga simply smiled and remained silent. But Sesshoumaru was not to be ignored.

"WOLF"

"Fine, we're waiting for our car."

They all blinked at him.

"I called it last night, he should be here by now…." Kouga glimpsed at his watch. There was a loud bang coming from around the corner which seemed to be like a signal for Kouga because as soon as he heard it he shot around the corner. Everyone waited impatiently until they saw something coming round the corner at a sluggish pace. It was a green ancient battered looking car driven by a malicious looking old man and Kouga pushing it from behind. What hope.

The car squeaked to a stop in front of them and Kouga patted the trunk roughly. There was a yelp but no-one was paying much attention to that, they were all gaping at what was to be their transport.

"And how exactly did you plan to fit us all in there?" Sango asked pointing to the small car.

"I will go in front." Sesshoumaru said and without further hesitation he got into the front.

"Hey! No fair!" Inuyasha protested but everyone else thought it was.

They all stared at each other, shrugged and piled into the back as best as they could. Sango clutched Kirara and decided to wait and try to squeeze in afterwards. But she waited too long.

"Damn, now where do I sit?"

Miroku, who was the last person in patted his lap. "There's room here my beloved"

Sango glowered at him but couldn't dispute. It was Miroku's lap or Sesshoumaru's…..or the roof.

"Oh okay. But keep your hands where I can see them or Kirara will bite them off" Kirara hissed and Miroku quickly lifted up his hands into view. She managed to squeeze in and with great difficulty slammed the wonky door shut. The engine protested loudly and after another big bang they were off. Kouga had his head poking out of the window and was enjoying the feel of morning air on his face, while Inuyasha stared at him enviously from under everyone's feet.

"I still don't think bringing Naraku along was a good idea" Kagome said quietly, breaking the silence. Inuyasha groaned at having to relive the same conversation.

Miroku who was squashed up next to her flashed a trusting smile and said reassuringly "Don't worry lady Kagome. I will make sure he behaves himself." He nodded while stroking her leg. Sango glared and was about to punish him when suddenly the monk yelped and stuck his finger in his mouth.

Everyone stared at Kagome's jumper which was now moving. Then, the small head of someone familiar popped out.

"Shippo?? I thought you left him at your moms place?" Inuyasha asked Kagome from under everyone's feet.

"Um, yeah I did….but I thought I'd feel better if he came along." She said timidly.

The kitsune leapt up in Kagome's lap and stretched.

"Eh...hehe. Sorry Miroku but you were poking me in the eye" He said apologetically as he caught Miroku glaring at him while still sucking his injured finger. At least an hour of silence had gone by and Kouga was getting restless.

"So….have you ever been to the house?" He asked the old man, who grinned maliciously and let out a dry laugh which turned into a coughing fit. After a few thumps on the back the old man began to talk in a low and raspy voice.

"Oh no…I have not. But I have heard stories, so many stories…."

Sesshoumaru stared moodily out the window while the rest looked at the aged man expectantly.

"Go on!!" Kouga said, his excitement rising.

"Well, for starters it's not a _house_. No, it's a mansion…Doom Mansion they call it."

Sesshoumaru couldn't restrain himself any longer "Don't tell me you actually _believe_ in this nonsense-" Kouga instantly made flapping gestures at Sesshoumaru to quieten him.

"Why?"

"Because everyone who goes there…..mysteriously disappears, no-one has ever come out of that hellhole. Why, may I ask, are _you_ going there?"

"It's for some competition; the last person to survive will win 50.000yen"

The old man let out another dry laugh. "Poor naïve souls. You will never survive"

"Will too! I ain't afraid of no ghosts. I'll take care of 'em."

"Oh?" The old man said slightly amused, "Who said there were _ghosts_?"

666-6666-666-6666-666-66666-666-6666-666-6666-666-666-6666-666-6666-666-6666

The car jolting, the engine protesting and they were finally there. They all piled out of the car whereas Inuyasha dragged himself on the floor gasping,

"Aaaaaaaiirrr!!!"

While Inuyasha argued with Kagome about carrying everyone's bags, Miroku tutted and rolled his eyes at the thought of Naraku arriving in a sleek black limousine or Mercedes while they all had to travel in the worst vehicle possible. At that precise moment they heard panting and gasping coming from behind them. They all turned to look and Inuyasha had to suppress a snort with great difficulty when he saw Naraku with a stick for support straggling uphill with Kagura dragging her feet behind him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked in surprise

Naraku bent over gasping and lifted up a finger for them to wait. He straightened up suddenly and said casually "Oh my Mercedes ran out of gas so Kagura and I had no choice but to walk here. No big deal, we're extremely fit."

"Would you like some water?" Sango asked holding out a flask. Naraku snatched it from her hands and gulped down the contents occasionally dribbling down his chin. Miroku offered water to Kagura but she rejected it with a gesture of her hand. All of a sudden a muffled voice could be heard coming from the trunk of the car. Everyone's attention turned to it and they listened carefully. It seemed to be saying "_Excuse me? Can some one get me out of here? Please? Helloooo? Anyone?_" Sesshoumaru walked up to it and slammed his fist into the lock causing the trunk door to fling open. Inside was no other than…….

"HOJO???" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Hojo himself was cramped inside clutching a camera and a bag. Inuyasha strolled over and yanked Hojo out by the collar.

"Hojo! How did you know we were coming here?"

Kouga snorted "Hehe, maybe he was in a tree outside the house with binoculars spying on Kagome. Haha." he said teasingly.

Hojo seemed irritated "How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?"

Kouga's jaw dropped.

"So what do we do with him?" Sango asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Inuyasha said dropping Hojo and brushing his hands.

"We can't just leave him here!" Kagome said alarmed.

"We can and we will." Inuyasha said lifting up his and Kagome's luggage and making his way to the foot of the stone stairs.

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!"

Out of nowhere an arrow shot pass Inuyasha's head narrowly missing him and plunging into the remaining tire of the car which made a wheezing sound and flattened completely. Everyone whipped around in the direction from where the arrow came and saw Kikyou floating towards them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?? WHATS GOING ON HERE!???" Inuyasha yelled in fury.

"Inuyasha my darling, I have come to accompany you on this stay in this dreadful place where that _bitch_ has dragged you to" she said pointing at Kagome.

"FYI he came on his own you –"

"So what the hell did you shoot an arrow at me for!?" Inuyasha interrupted angrily

Kikyou shrugged "Just a habit"

Soon after, when it had been decided that Hojo and Kikyou would have to go with them and when Naraku had regained his breath; they all began the long journey up the thousands of crooked stairs that lead uphill to the sinister looking mansion.

**If you have any complaints about the way I write the characters then please tell me and remember to review**!


	3. Home sweet home

Thanks to everyone who bothered to click the little purple button at the bottom of the screen which makes Umineko san so happy. Arigato. (bows)

**Disclaimer: **I own squaddlethwarsts and nincompopsicles. But not Inuyasha….yet.

**Home sweet Home**

Inuyasha heaved the luggage with great difficulty up the last few steps leading up to the mansion, he was evidently exhausted but kept on insisting that nothing could be easier. Kagome tutted at his stubbornness.

"For heavens sake Inuyasha let me carry my own luggage!"

"No way! _Gnah!_ You're too weak, I can do it- _gneee- _this is too easy"

Kagome sighed exasperatedly and began to climb the stairs quicker, and so did everyone else, leaving the poor struggling hanyou behind. When they finally got to the top – well, apart from Inuyasha – it suddenly came to their attention that they had no keys or means of contacting the owner of the mansion to notify that person of their arrival.

"Maybe there's a doorbell?" Sango suggested. They all scanned the enormous oak door for one but found none. Knocking seemed to be the most obvious solution but the door was so huge in height and in width that it was likely that they would shatter their knuckles if they tried. The inutachi simply stood there wondering and listening to Inuyasha's grunts coming up from behind them. Then an annoyed sigh was heard from somewhere to their left and Sesshoumaru stepped out in front of the gang and the faced the door. He raised his right fisted hand and rapped on the door importantly. There was no movement to be heard from the inside indicating that Sesshoumaru had been heard.

He raised his fist again but before he could bring it against the door, a loud screech which sounded like a big metal bolt being slid could be heard from the other side of it. Sesshoumaru took a step back and signalled for the others to do the same, they waited for something to happen but nothing did.

"Great. Okay everyone get your sleeping bags out, looks like we're gonna be out here for a while – " Kagura began but was interrupted by the loud sound of both doors slowly creaking open, revealing the interior of the mansion.

Inuyasha finally caught up with them and dropped the luggage unceremoniously on the ground, he brushed his hands off and wondered why his companions were open mouthed and staring inside the mansion with wide eyes (except for Sesshoumaru of course who remained expressionless.) The unknowing hanyou blinked at them and turned around to face the inside. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped just like everyone else's.

They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid gothic hall; the floor was made of a poorly polished dark wood and huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls on each side were panelled in dark dusty wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them, all of which lit up with blazing fires as soon as the front doors were closed. They found that they had unknowingly shifted inside, drawn by the magnificence of the antique mansion.

A small raspy voice snapped them out of their enchantment.

"Excuse me; are you the winners of the competition?"

They all turned around to see the source of the voice but saw no-one, Kouga then felt a sharp poke in his side and yelped, which caused Kagome, Sango and Shippo to scream. Kouga whipped around and searched for what had poked him when he heard someone clearing their throat, he looked down and saw a small bald hunched back man with a large nose, greenish colored skin and bulgy watery eyes. Kouga felt incapable of pounding such a disgusting looking goblin-like man. Instead he asked roughly,

"Who are you?"

"Ahem, let me introduce myself" he said greasily, "My name is Igor and I will be your humble servant during your stay. Anything you need, dirty laundry, dusty belongings, aching feet; just call for humble Igor and he will be at your service." He gave a small bow and put on a foul simpering smile. No-one felt comfortable around this _Igor _and certainly didn't feel like entrusting him with anything.

"So…where are we staying?" Kagura asked. Igor's eyes widened as if he had just remembered and bowed again.

"Infinite apologies my good ladies and gentlemen, please let Igor escort you to your quarters."

Kagura rolled her eyes and picked up her luggage along with everyone else as they prepared to climb the many dark wood spiral stairs up to their rooms.

666-666-666-666

As they climbed the last step; Inuyasha, after stubbornly protesting that he was perfectly capable of carrying his and Kagome's luggage himself, dropped it all and slumped against the cobweb infested wall, clutching at a stitch in his chest. Kagome who was also exhausted did the same while saying with great difficulty,

"See…I….told….you…_gasp_…you…couldn't…do…it….ha…ha…ha."

"You…._gnah_….shaddup…_wheeze_…" He gasped back.

The rest of the crowd followed in the same state, but Hojo was the worst by far. He ended up dragging himself up the last few steps gasping like a fish out of water. Sesshoumaru had walked the whole way up without showing the least sign of exhaustion while Naraku pretended to do the same but Kagura could see little beads of sweat forming under his bangs. Once most of them had lifted themselves off the floor and recovered their breath, Igor (who had waited patiently for them to do this) nodded and shuffled in front hunchbacked and slowly all the while muttering under its breath. They walked slowly through the extensive corridor staring at their surroundings with a mixture of awe and wariness. The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches and their footsteps resounded off them. The doors they passed were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes; Igor slowed to a halt in front of one of these heavy doors and pulled out a large key ring with at least 100 knobbly old fashioned keys hanging from it. He chose a bronze one and shoved it into the keyhole; he then turned it three times. A sound similar to the one from the front door could be heard but on a lower scale. Igor gave the door a kick and a split second later the door creaked open. Igor stepped back allowing them to crane their necks to get a better look at the interior of the first room.

Kagome and Sango "oooh"ed as they saw what the spacious room contained. The floor was covered with a crimson coloured carpet which expelled little clouds of dust as Kagome cautiously stepped on it, the drapes were also crimson with a border of gold; a four poster bed stood in the middle of the room with silky red bed sheets and a small bedside table decorated with exquisitely hand carved patterns and an oil lantern placed on top. There was also a large dressing table and a rich dark wood closet with golden handles. Kagome looked at the ceiling and saw a dusty chandelier hanging from it. She dumped her luggage onto the floor and sat warily on the edge of the bed. When the bed did not fall to the floor in pieces she said happily "This is my room!"

The gang began to whisper excitedly eager to see their own rooms. One by one they claimed their rooms, each one as magnificently decorated as the last. Inuyasha (who wasn't fast enough to get a good one) was the final to follow Igor down the corridor to the final room. He grinned and tried to imagine what splendid accommodations awaited him. The door was a little tattered than the rest but no matter. Igor searched his large chain of keys and pulled out a rusty bronze one which he shoved into the lock. The door opened with a slow creak revealing the rooms' contents. Inuyasha's grin disappeared instantly as he observed his "room". At the far end there was small clouded window and next to it was an unstable looking four poster bed. The floor was a damp murky green carpet and there was a suffocating smell of humidity due to the leak coming from the crooked wooden boards which was the ceiling. Inuyasha approached slowly and stared up at the leak constantly dripping onto the grey pillow on his bed. He stormed out and yelled in frustration "WTF!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! HOW COME I GET THE CRAPPY ROOM???"

At that moment Sesshoumaru stepped out of his own splendidly mahogany furnished, white cream and gold room and said with a hint of mockery in his voice "Oh, so you _didn't _get your own master marble bathroom with a separate glass-enclosed shower, a deep soaking tub, and a private water closet?" He leaned against the door frame with a smirk enjoying the sight of Inuyasha grinding his teeth together.

"NO I DID NOT. But now that I know _you_ have one I guess I'll just have to wash in _your_ room" He said scathingly. Sesshoumaru's smirk vanished; he stepped back into his room and slammed the door with such force that it echoed throughout the whole mansion causing dust and small pieces of debris to fall down from the ceiling. Igor had taken advantage of the two brothers argument and had shuffled away to God knows where. Inuyasha threw his bags onto the bed which wobbled threateningly and he too slammed the door, unfortunately it didn't have the same effect as Sesshoumaru's but instead it fell to the floor in pieces.

**Sorry for the short chappie guys too many people are bugging me about updating so I have. The next chapter will be HILARIOUS so I recommend reading and reviewing it! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
